Excited or Afraid Rewritten
by horrorhappy12
Summary: Angie, a 15 year old girl, wakes up in the middle of the night to find 3 men breaking into her room. Basically, the same as the original one. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**The only reason I want to remake the story is because I didn't like how it was written and I just… had the sudden urge to.**

**By the way, there's a little bit of bad language.**

Angie forced her eyes open, trying to pay attention to the scary movie that was playing on her television. She didn't want to fall asleep just yet, because she really wanted to make it to the end of the movie. She hadn't seen _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ in forever. It was one of her favorite horror movies, so she was trying hard to keep herself up.

She yawned and propped herself up onto her elbow, hoping that this position would help her stay awake.

However, she couldn't help but let her eyes rest for a moment or two…

A loud noise made Angie jump a little and her eyes opened and widened. The noise was only from Nancy, running into the girl in the hallway. Angie realized she had missed about 15 minutes or so of the movie. She sighed, giving in to her need to sleep.

Angie turned of the DVD player and the TV. Her room was very warm, because she was in the attic. The attic had two rooms, the front room where the stairs led to, and the back room where her bed was. She reached over and turned the air conditioner on high. The only light in her room came from her alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. She quickly checked the time, 12:48, and then rolled over to face the wall. She closed her eyes and within minutes she drifted to sleep.

A noise woke Angie up, and she opened her eyes. She was still facing the wall. The noise was continuing. She hesitated, because she was afraid to turn and peer into the darkness to check what the odd noise was. Slowly, she rolled over and looked towards the door that led into the front room.

The door popped open slightly, which made Angie jump. She stared at the crack in the door for a moment. A soft padding, as if something were walking, slowly came towards the bed. Angie heard a small, soft 'mew' noise.

"Kitty," Angie said quietly, patting a spot next to her on the bed. "Come on, Vladimir." The skinny, black cat jumped on the bed. The only parts really visible on the cat were his glowing, green eyes and the small white spot on its neck. The cat curled up next to Angie.

A loud thump from the front room made both Angie and the cat jump. Angie was frozen, too afraid to move as a second and third thud, both louder than the first, came from the front room. Angie heard the cat get up, and run out and downstairs. Soft noises came from the front room. Someone, quiet speaking, moving, breathing. Then, she heard the window close and lock.

Very slowly and very quietly, Angie crawled out of her bed. She reached around on the floor for some sort of weapon. The first thing she grabbed was a big flashlight from underneath her bed. She kept it there to use in case the lights went out during a storm.

But, you could use it to bash someone in the head with, too.

She was crouched down a little, holding the flashlight in her hands shakily. She stepped towards the door, trying not to make the slightest noise. She got close enough to peer out through the crack, to see if something or someone was there.

She didn't see anything. The light from the window in the front room showed nothing except for the old toy-chests, the futon, and the other usual stuff in there.

Suddenly, there was no light from the window that illuminated the front room. Angie, confused, turned on her flashlight to shine through the crack.

The light from the window was still lighting the front room. There was just a very large man blocking Angie's view of it.

Angie froze, not breathing, blinking, or moving. If she was any more scared, her heart would stop beating. She slowly stood and started to back away.

The giant man swung the door open. Angie jumped back in time to not get hit. The man was really big, a lot of muscle and very tall. She was slowly backing away, trying to make the features out on his face, but it was too dark. She shined the flashlight on his face. He was wearing a hockey mask. The green eyes behind the mask squinted, because they were not adjusted to the bright light. He blinked a few times and looked at Angie, confusedly for a moment. The look of confusion quickly turned into anger.

Angie, for a moment, thought _Jason Voorhees. _But then thought _random, psychotic, burglar man_, because it couldn't be Jason. He wasn't real.

Angie panicked, not knowing what to do. The man stepped towards her. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she threw the flashlight at his head.

The flash light was a heavy flash light. And she threw it as best she could, at a close range. It was obvious from the loud thump when it hit the man in the head that it hit him _hard. _

The man stiffened, his muscles tensed. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. But it did really piss him off.

Angie backed away from him, not knowing what to do. She grabbed a book, her cell-phone, iPod, anything she could grab she threw at him as he stepped closer to Angie. None of it bothered the man at all. He pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. He must've weighed about 250 pounds, which was twice Angie's weight.

He gripped Angie's neck with both of his hands, choking her. She swiped at his face, kneed him in the groin, and hit him as hard as she could with one hand and pried at the man's fingers with the other.

Two more figures walked into her room. One was as big as the man trying to kill Angie, a pale white face, and black eyes. The other was shorter and skinnier, long claws on his right hand, and a fedora on his head. She couldn't make out many other features because it was so dark, and her vision began to blur.

"_Jason!_" One of the men said. "You're going to kill her, you stupid shit."

But before Jason had a chance to let go of her throat, Angie passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God…" Chloe gently touched Angie's throat, which looked and felt very painful and bruised. "What the Hell happened?"

Angie could vaguely remember what happened during the night. She woke up at around 3 in the morning, she had thought it was a dream, until she realized she was lying on the floor, her neck hurt terribly, and everything she had thrown was scattered on the floor, some things broken. She only slept a few hours and couldn't fall back asleep, she didn't want to, either. She had told her parents she didn't remember anything bad happening. Telling them she was strangled by a man that looked like Jason Voorhees might sound a bit insane.

Angie stared at Chloe, her best friend, thoughtfully. She could trust Chloe with almost anything and she could trust that Chloe would help her if she ever needed it. But she didn't think Chloe would believer her about what had really happened.

"Tell me!"

"Um… Can we walk to the park?"

"Will you tell me?" Chloe stared at Angie. She hesitated.

"Yes."

"Okay… Elementary Park or River Park?"

"… Elementary…"

"That's further away… but alright.

Chloe pulled her red hair back into a ponytail and got up. They grabbed their hoodies and went downstairs and outside. It was already pretty dark outside, the street lights were on now and it was chilly. Angie put one of her headphones in her ear and listened to her music on low.

It would take awhile to arrive at the park, and the street was empty. Chloe decided to ask.

"So… what happened?" Chloe stared at Angie as they walked. There was a moment of silence.

"I don't think you will believe me…" She said quietly.

"… I will…"

"… Ok… well… a man tried to strangle me."

"What? Who?"

"Well… his name just happened to be Jason… He just happened to be wearing a hockey mask…"

"That's not funny. I'm being serious, what happened?"

"I AM being serious. I told you that you wouldn't believe me!" Angie seemed a little upset.

"Well. How do you know his name was Jason? Do you just assume his name was Jason?"

"No… There were two other men with him, one of them called him Jason."

"That's horrifying. Where did this happen?" Chloe asked, frightened. Another long silence.

"… My room…"

"How? Did you tell your parents, why didn't you call the police?" Chloe was panicking. Angie stopped.

"Shh…" She looked around.

"Did you-?"

"Chloe! Sh!" Chloe pouted. Angie walked slowly forward. On the street that they were on, Fourth Street, there was a small side street. There were only two streetlights on the small street, at each end. Angie and Chloe were at one end.

One of the men, the short one with the hat from Angie's room, was at the other. Angie's eyes widened. Chloe had yet to notice.

"Chloe…" Angie said very quietly. Chloe looked at her, and then saw the man. He slowly started walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Chloe stared at him. Angie tugged on Chloe's hoodie and started pulling her back down Fourth Street.

"Chloe, move!" Angie broke into a run. Chloe screamed and ran after Angie.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Chloe screeched loudly at Angie. They ran to Angie's house. Angie grabbed the handle on the door and tried to twist, but it wouldn't turn.

"_Shit," _Angie hissed. Someone cackled from behind her, Chloe whimpered loudly. Angie turned around to see who it was. Inches from her face was a man who had a burnt face and melted skin, smelled strongly of smoke, a brown fedora placed on his head, and a red and green striped sweater. The pale-faced man from the night before had a grip on Chloe's shoulders, he was wearing a blue mechanic-like suit, and the man with the hockey mask stood next to him.

_Freddy, Michael, and Jason?_


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone was wondering, in the original story, they were based off of the original movies, but in this story, Freddy, Michael, and Jason are more based off of the remakes.**

Angie whimpered and looked Freddy in the eyes. He smiled, and his knives scraped together. He reached his gloved hand towards Angie and she tensed, staring at him. His hand went past her and he put the claw on his pointer finger in the lock, jiggled it around, and unlocked it. He stepped past Angie and held the door open, waving his hand for them to go inside.

Michael sat on the couch, setting Chloe next to him, and took out his butcher knife. Chloe stared at him, frightened. Jason stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his hand tight in a fist and staring at the floor. Freddy shut and locked the door. He and Angie turned towards each other.

No matter how much she loved Freddy and Michael and Jason in the movies, they scared the shit out of her in real life. Especially Freddy. And it seemed like he knew this. Angie fidgeted with her hands, looking nervously at him, frozen. He slowly stepped towards her, the knives on his fingers flicking against each other quickly.

"How's your neck?" Freddy stared at her, getting closer. Angie hesitated, her voice getting caught in her throat. As if her usual anxiety about a normal person wasn't enough.

"Uh-"

"What do you want?" Chloe glared at Freddy, who stopped and looked back at her. "Leave her alone." She stood up. Michael didn't stop her but he watched. Angie took the opportunity while Freddy was distracted to step away from him, but she stepped back into Jason.

"Who the fuck are you?" Freddy glared back at her. Angie turned her head and looked up at Jason, who pulled his eyes away from the floor and looked at her. His eyes were very sad-looking, it seemed to Angie.

"Who the fuck are _you_ and what the fuck do you want?" Freddy started towards Chloe, now. Jason suddenly grabbed Angie's arm. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Michael pulled Chloe back onto the couch. Jason pulled Angie toward him and gripped her in an awkward, tight, death-grip hug. She couldn't breath. Freddy stared.

"Jason, get off her." He let go, his shoulders tense. Angie looked at him, slightly confused, but thought maybe it was an apologetic gesture. Freddy grabbed Angie's shoulder and pulled her away from him. When he did this, Angie suddenly became much more tired than she had already been. Freddy chuckled quietly. Michael had a tight grip on Chloe's shoulder, holding her down. Angie was about to pass out, she was so tired.

Freddy said something to Michael, but Angie didn't really hear it. Michael took Angie and Chloe upstairs to Angie's room and once she got there, she passed out onto her bed.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm getting a little stuck. However, I already started the next chapter, and I'm going to try to make them longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning, Angie's neck was still bruised from Friday night and she was horribly tired. She woke up about two hours after she had fallen asleep to find that the three were gone and Chloe was fast asleep on the floor. Since Saturday night, she had not slept, except for a few short naps here and there.

As Angie carried her heavy backpack down the sophomore hallway, she tried to cover her neck with her long, frizzy, dirty-blonde hair, but people still noticed and watched. She dropped her bag on the floor in front of her locker, and started her combination. Andy happened to arrive to school at about the same time. His locker was right next to hers, too.

"Hey," he said to Angie, gently nudging her arm with his elbow and smiling in a goofy way. She looked up at him. Many kids in her class were tall, taller than six feet, and very skinny. Andy was one of those kids. "How's it going?" He adjusted his glasses that were partially hidden under his brown hair. His smile faded slightly as he glanced at her neck. "Whoa, what happened to your neck?"

"Alright," Angie said quietly, a smile stretched across her face, which was a nervous thing she did sometimes. "I don't know what happened." She opened her locker. Again, Jason Voorhees was a crazy thing to say.

"How can you not know what happened?" Andy watched her as he got his stuff out.

"I just woke up like this." She grabbed all her books she needed for her next two classes, plus a sketchbook, which made a huge pile. "It doesn't hurt, as much."

"Oh," Andy said quietly, closing his locker and walking off. Angie closed her own and walked to her homeroom. She was the first one there in the empty art room. She set her books down on the table and sat, waiting patiently for Chloe. She walked in after about 5 minutes, and sat down by Angie, not looking at her.

"What happened," Angie asked her very quietly. Chloe lifted her arm and set it on the table. She lifted her hoodie sleeve to reveal four parallel cuts, not very deep, on her arm.

"I hate them," Chloe looked at Angie, pulling her sleeve back down. Angie frowned a little, and decided to change the subject, for now, just as a distraction.

"Did you get the math," Angie asked and pulled out her folder. Chloe looked at her for a moment, sighed, and took out her math, even though she wanted to talk about what happened.

"No, I hate trig." For most of the homeroom period, they were distracted, unless someone came up to them and asked Angie what happened to her neck. After a long while of spending time on their homework, the bell rang and they went to their global class.

Global class and English class seemed to last forever and just drag on, and it seemed to Angie it would be like that all day. She had almost fallen asleep in each class. After English, Angie hurried to her locker to grab her stuff for Chemistry. Clusters of kids stood in the hall talking and laughing, blocking her way, or people would leisurely walk down the hall and slow everyone down behind them. Angie reached her locker and started her combination. After two tries, she opened her locker.

The kids around her jumped, including Angie. Hung up on one of the hooks by one of the straps on his blue overalls was the creepy, short, redheaded doll. He cackled, not moving anything except his lips. Angie, embarrassed and scared as Hell, grabbed her stuff and slammed the locker in Chucky's face. As if her neck was not grabbing enough unwanted attention from people. As kids stared, she hurried down the hall again towards her chemistry class.

Mr. Johnson, the chemistry teacher, was writing the notes down on the board, some of the juniors were sitting around chatting, and some of her fellow sophomores were sitting quietly at their desks. Mr. Johnson smiled at Angie, and she weakly smiled back. Shaking a little, she sat in the back corner of the room and watched the teacher.

Eventually, the bell rang and the last of the kids shuffled in and sat in their seats. Mr. Johnson began class explaining an equation about gases. Angie stared and already started to zone out. She blinked a few times, tiredly. Mr. Johnson never seemed to care when the boy that sat next to her would lie his head down on the desk. Angie laid her head on the desk so she could still see the board.

However, as soon as she did this, her eyes began to droop. She tried hard to pay attention to Charles law and the equation, as interesting as it was, but she just could not concentrate. Her eyes fell closed, and she kept them closed for a moment.

_When she opened them again, no one was there, not even the teacher. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. She went to stand up when something suddenly pulled her back down._

"_Nice to see you again." Freddy put his gloved hand on her shoulder, flicking his fingers a little. Angie tilted her head back and looked at him. He smiled and slowly stepped to in front of her desk. Angie tried to slide herself and her chair back but Freddy gripped her arm with his claws._

"_Angie," he smiled, "Why haven't you been sleeping?"_

_A loud noise made Angie jump, and Freddy's claws left four cuts on her arm._

"Angie!" Mr. Johnson called from the front. Angie's head jerked up. Everyone was staring at her and her face went red. Some kids were smirking. "What's the STP?" Mr. Johnson stared at her.

"Um…" Angie looked at him blankly.

"Whoa," the boy sitting next to her said and stared at her arm. The four marks Freddy left had started bleeding a little. Angie looked and her face went from red to pale.

"What?" The teacher slowly stepped towards the desk. His discontent look went to a more concerned one.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Angie quietly said and looked at the teacher. Her hands were trembling as she grabbed the books from inside her desk.

"Why?" Angie raised her arm to show the teacher. His face paled a little, also. The other kids who saw it made faces, and the ones who could not see it were trying to.

"Go," Mr. Johnson said. Angie grabbed her books with her right arm and left the room. As soon as she left, whispers erupted in the class. She hurried down the hall. She did not want to have to come up with a story for the nurse, so she just ran into the bathroom. The cuts were not too horrible, but they were bleeding some. She grabbed some paper towels and wiped her arm gently. She stared at them for a moment wondering if it had been on accident, or on purpose.

After a few minutes, her cuts were not bleeding, but they stung. Angie wanted to stay in the bathroom, to stay away from people, and to keep herself awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Angie spent the next two periods just sitting in the bathroom. All she missed were her lunch and her study hall. She finally left for math, and for her art period, then it was time to go home. She slowly got to her locker; many of the kids had already gotten to their buses. When she opened it, Chucky was still hanging there. Angie sighed, and stuffed Chucky in her backpack along with her homework.

Angie has walked home from school, because it was not that far away. She ran upstairs with her backpack, and set it on her bed, staring at it cautiously.

_Why did I bring him home? _Angie thought. _Because he might get pissed off if I didn't._ She grabbed the zipper carefully, and hesitated. Slowly, she unzipped the bag, all the way. She looked inside it.

Chucky jumped out at her, grabbing her by the hair. Angie screamed and grabbed him. She threw him at the wall and he fell to the floor. He groaned and looked up at her, glaring. Chucky got up and ran towards her. She jumped on her desk and sat there, where he could not reach her.

"Get down!" Chucky glared up at her. "Now!" Angie shook her head. Chucky growled and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the desk. Angie jumped off, the desk, over Chucky's head and ran for the door. She swung it open and ran out, into Freddy. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around to face her room again.

"Do you know how long I had to fucking wait in there?" Chucky yelled, up towards Angie. It took her a moment to realize he was not talking to her, but to Freddy.

"Calm down, Barbie" Freddy said to him as he walked into Angie's room, pushing Angie along with him. Michael and Jason walked in, and Angie's cat followed. Michael shut the door.

"Bite me! Why the fuck didn't you get me after she opened her locker?" Chucky sat in Angie's desk chair, Freddy and Jason sat on either side of Angie on the bed, and Michael plopped down on the floor.

"You're lucky she brought you here, I would've left you." Freddy smiled at Chucky, who responded by giving him the finger. Freddy returned the gesture, and then turned to Angie.

"Uh-"

"Good job," he said pointing at the cuts on her arm. "It's not my fault that you got cut." She looked at him, at his blue eyes, nervously. "You jumped, my blades were just sitting there." Angie looked back down and nodded a little. "… Can you speak?" Angie nodded a little again, and Freddy let out a frustrated sigh.

A loud, low growl came from the other side of the room, from Michael. He put a hand on his stomach, got up, and left. Jason, who was tense and sitting on Angie's other side, got up and followed Michael out.

"What the fuck." Freddy got up. "Where the fuck do they think they're going?" He grabbed Chucky and walked out. Angie stared at the door for a minute before getting up to go downstairs. She wondered where they had gone to.


End file.
